nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederick Effemy
My 3rd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Frederick Effemy born 1849 in Michelmersh, Hampshire to agricultural labourer [[Stephen Effamy|'Stephen Effamy']] and [[Martha Vare|'Martha Wren']]. 11 November 1849 - Frederick was baptised in St Mary, Michelmersh. 1871 - Frederick married [[Mary Ann Day|'Mary Ann Day']] in Romsey District. 11 February 1873 - His daughter, [[Kate Effemy|'Kate Effemy']] (my 2nd great grandmother), was born in Michelmersh. 3 April 1875 - His son, Frank Effemy, was born in Michelmersh. 1877 - His daughter, Ellen Effemy, was born in Michelmersh. 17 November 1878 - His daughter, Lily Effemy, was born in Timsbury. 3 April 1881 - He lived in Abbots Wood, Romsey Extra. Aged 31, Dairyman (Ag Lab), of Michelmersh. Living with him: wife Mary A Effemy aged 28, of Michelmersh, daughter Kate Effemy aged 8, Scholar, of Michelmersh, son Frank Effemy aged 6, Scholar, of Michelmersh, daughter Ellen Effemy aged 4, Scholar, of Michelmersh, and daughter Lilly Effemy aged 2, Scholar, of Timsbury. 1881 - His son, Charles Effemy, was born in Romsey. 23 December 1883 - His son, Walter Efemey, was born in Romsey. 25 January 1887 - His daughter, Florence Annie Effemy, was born. 13 March 1887 - His daughter, Florence Annie Effemy, was baptised in Romsey. 5 April 1891 - He lived in Woodlands, Eling. Aged 41, Farm Labourer, of Romsey. Living with him: wife Mary A Effemy aged 38, of Romsey, son Frank Effemy aged 16, Page (Domestic Servant), of Romsey, daughter Ellen Effemy aged 14, of Romsey, daughter Lily Effemy aged 12, of Romsey, son Charles Effemy aged 9, of Romsey, son Walter Effemy aged 7, of Romsey, and daughter Florence A Effemy aged 4, of Romsey. 1891 - His son, Rupert Stephen Effemy, was born in Netley Marsh. 30 August 1891 - His daughter, Kate Effemy, married Charles Henry Tegues in The Register Office, Southampton. 1892 - His grandson, Charles Henry Frederick Tegues, was born in Southampton District. 15 September 1893 - His granddaughter, Gladys Lilian Muriel Tegues (daughter of Kate), was born in Southampton. 21 September 1893 - His daughter, Ethel Daisy Effemy, was born in Netley Marsh. 23 February 1896 - His granddaughter, Dorothy Kate Tegues (daughter of Kate), was born in Southampton. 1898 - His granddaughter, Mabel Edith May Tegues (daughter of Kate), was born in Southampton. 31 March 1901 - He lived in Woodlands, Netley Marsh, New Forest, Hampshire. Aged 51, Dairyman on Farm, of Hampshire. Living with him: wife Mary A Effemy aged 48, of Hampshire, son Walter Effemy aged 17, Hay Cutters Labourer, of Romsey, daughter Florence A Effemy aged 14, of Romsey, son Rupert S Effemy aged 9, of Netley Marsh, and daughter Ethel D Effemy aged 7, of Netley Marsh. 7 November 1901 - His grandson, Rupert Frank Davidson Sims (son of Lilly), was born in Verwood, Dorset. 27 December 1902 - His grandson, Cecil Rubert Taylor (son of Ellen), was born in Bartley, Hampshire. 5 March 1903 - His granddaughter, Irene Kathleen Sims (daughter of Lilly), was born in Verwood, Dorset. 31 May 1905 - His grandson, Horace Arthur James Taylor (son of Ellen), was born in Ringwood District. 28 June 1907 - His grandson, Sidney Cyril Gould (son of Florence), was born in New Forest District. 27 April 1908 - His granddaughter, Helena Rosetta Taylor (daughter of Ellen), was born in Christchurch District. 17 July 1909 - His grandson, Leslie Charles Gould (son of Florence), was born in Woodlands, Hampshire, England. 7 February 1911 - His son, Frank Effemy, married Emily Razey in West Cholderton, Wiltshire, England. 14 July 1911 - His granddaughter, Florence May Gould (daughter of Florence), was born. 24 April 1913 - His granddaughter, Dorothy Kate Tegues, married John Calder in Register Office, Southampton. 23 June 1913 - His great-grandson, Alexander Duncan Calder, was born in South Stoneham District. 13 August 1916 - His great-grandson, John Alastair E Calder, was born in Southampton District. 28 November 1918 - His great-grandson, Donald Charles Calder, was born in Southampton District 27 November 1920 - His great-granddaughter, Dorothy Helen Kate Calder, was born in 31 Middle Street, Southampton, Hampshire. 2nd quarter of 1923 - His great-grandson, Kenneth Francis Calder, was born in Southampton District. 12 August 1924 - His grandson, Frederick Rupert Osman (son of Ethel), was born in New Forest District. 27 June 1927 - His granddaughter, Ethel Rosemary Osman (daughter of Ethel), was born in New Forest District. 1930 - He died aged 81 in New Forest District.